Water
by Jenova-chan
Summary: How could something so vital be so lethal? Felix/Piers


Here again with yet another one-shot! I have so many written down, but they never seem to get uploaded... I beg for your forgiveness. The next chapter of Wartime should be up soon enough too, but this called with a sirens song and I just had to upload it. The characters, as per custom, will probably be a little OOC. It seems that I just can't write them any other way... sorry again.

This is Felix/Piers, so please go back if you think you won't like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Golden Sun or any of the characters involved in that game.

* * *

Some late nights, like this one, when he couldn't sleep and the tranquility of the darkness was more refreshing than lulling, he liked to sit and think. Think about just anything, mull over things that had happened, would happen and things that were happening right now. The stars were his silent onlookers, and he did not mind the silence around him.

More often than not, the fate of the newly re-shaped world was the first thing to come to his mind, and his own personal affairs came in third or even fourth place. He thought little about others problems, even though he cared about his friends and their well-being, they were not his business. He had no intentions of meddling in others affairs and automatically having their troubles and worries loaded onto his shoulders, but if they needed his assistance, he would be there for them.

But tonight, as rare as it was, he thought about himself. He felt like he had the time to spare himself a thought, and certainly, this was more like a chain of thoughts, linking together and making him question his current predicament.

As a Venus Adept, he felt at home on land, with solid ground under his feet. He didn't like water that much.

He could almost _taste _the irony.

Because he, Felix, was on a boat. A ship, surrounded by a vast, seemingly endless, plane of liquid. It didn't _scare _him. Very, _very _little scared him. But it unnerved him. It made him restless and broodier than ever before.

Water could be healing, soothing and calming a stressed mind, but if used right or provoked by the proper force, it could be wild and deadly.

Water came in different shapes and forms. It could be liquid, gas or a solid object. Why this made his already suspicious mind tingle with discomfort, he did not know, but it made a difference from Water and all the other elements.

The element of Earth could not be anything else but solid. Sand, trees, rocks and the ground were all things that you could see, that you could touch.

Wind could only be gas; something moved the invisible air around you. You could not touch Wind, nor could you see it when it flew by. It couldn't be solid nor could it be liquid.

The Fire element was neither solid nor liquid, it was not gas either. But it always came in the same form and it always had the same characteristics. Hot and burning with the orange and red colors of a sunset, scorching and killing everything in its path.

Water, on the other hand, could be boiling hot or freezing cold. It could be in turmoil and pull you under, drag you down to the abyss, or it could be calm and let you float peacefully on the surface. Clear as the purest crystal, reflecting your features perfectly, or murky and bubbling, making your mirrored counterpart look distorted and obscure.

Only Water could be so much. It could encase you in ice, kill you slowly in a blizzard, drown you, crush you and boil you.

It could save your life in the dry desert, heal your wounds, bring nutrients to a barren wasteland with the rain, bring life to a field, quench your thirst and help you travel long distances.

How could something so vital be so lethal?

Something warm nudged Felix side softly and a muffled sight drifted to his ears. He looked down at the sleeping figure next to him in the double-bed, he himself half-sitting propped up against the headboard. The pale moon sent its shivering silver rays to illuminate their shared room, the bed and the shape of the sleeping male.

Felix sighted affectionately at the sight of ruffled blue hair and a relaxed tanned face. Soft lips were partially opened and surprisingly thick blue eyelashes twitched as the young male dreamt. The Venus Adept brushed away some stray strands of turquoise hair and watched silently as the other unconsciously huddled closer to his side, seeking warmth since the covers had slid of the supine ones shoulders and the upper parts of his arms.

Granted, a few years ago, he _had _been scared of water. His past experiences with both the element itself and the ones wielding its power, justified that phobia. With Alex as his first encounter of a Mercury Adept, he thanked his lucky star that he hadn't gone completely insane and had started chopping every Water Adept he met into bits.

But this man... his Piers... had somewhat, oddly and a bit harshly, cured him of said phobia. By forcing (literally speaking, Piers hadn't even given him the chance to say no) Felix to maneuver a ship all across the seas of Weyard, using his abilities as a Mercury Adept with skill and precision, and later on making a much better impression than Alex ever did, the Lemurian had almost vanquished the old demons that lurked in the Earth Adepts past.

Almost. It wasn't that he was _afraid _anymore, no, but he had a healthy respect for it, and his distrust and general awkwardness around the elusive liquid would probably always remain.

Because; how could something so _vital_ be so _lethal_?

"Hhmmnn... Felix?"

He looked down, straight into sleepy citrine orbs that curiously studied him. Tousled aquamarine hair flowed over caramel toned shoulders, moonlight making it glow in ethereal shades of pearl, pale blue and silvery turquoise. Without the usual headband, the bangs fell over the yellow eyes, making the male blink drowsily.

"What are you thinking about?" Piers asked, barely suppressing a yawn.

The Lemurian knew why Felix was awake some nights, and was used to not receive a straight answer to the question asked. He asked, and if his partner wanted to share his thoughts, he would. If not, it didn't matter. If it was something important, Piers knew he would be told soon enough.

Felix contemplated the inquiry. What _had _he been thinking about? It did not occur to him, until just now, that he hadn't been thinking about himself. He had been thinking about...

"You." He said softly, pulling the still unfocused Water Adept up on top of him. He placed a gentle but firm kiss on the others slightly partially open mouth. It did not deepen, but somehow that just made it more special, more intimate.

As he drew back, still running his fingers through the long blue hair (he didn't know exactly how or when they ended up there, but it mattered very little) he watched, with well hidden amusement, as Piers features changed from sleepy, to content and finally making a halt on confused.

"Me? Why would you lie awake and think about _me_?" The Lemurian sounded surprised that he was on the Earth Adepts mind at this late hour. And, truth to be told, he was. It was unusual that they ever argued hotly, like Jenna and Garet would do, nor did they hide it if anything bothered them. They talked and worked things out calmly. (Piers hated to admit it but it was an unavoidable fact; he usually ended up on his back after they'd fought and uuuuhh... well, to put it bluntly, make-up sex was probably the best they ever had.) So this new revelation caused him to think about their past week. Had he done anything? "Have I done something wrong? Is something bothering you?"

It was Felix turn to look slightly confused. "Why would you think that?"

"Uuuhh…" Piers pondered for a while. He was still half-asleep and his thoughts wouldn't gather and form a valid reason. "I… would it make sense if I said that I didn't know?"

"No. But it doesn't matter. You haven't done anything." The Venus Adept slid down the headboard to a lying position, with his still somewhat incoherent boyfriend on top of him. "You intrigue me, that is all. Am I not allowed to think about my own boyfriend?" Feeling strangely calm and proud over the beauty lying on his torso, Felix took a strand of blue hair and twinned it between his fingers. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it, all the while looking straight into those glazed yellow eyes.

Piers, brought back from his stupor, frowned. "You're acting strange."

"Am I?"

"Yes. It freaks me out."

"Oh?"

"… Stop looking at me like that."

"How?"

"Like you… I don't know… worship me or something. It's embarrassing, cut it out."

Felix smiled. "But I do worship you. Isn't that what a lover should do?"

The blush staining the Water Adepts cheeks told him differently. "Shut up. Who are you and what have you done to my Felix?"

"I'm right here."

"… You're still acting weird. What did you think about when you thought about me?" Quick change of topic.

"You're probably one of the most fascinating persons I've ever met."

"That wasn't very informative."

"Indeed, it was not."

Piers frowned and let his head thump down on the pale chest. "I can't deal with this at this hour."

Felix pulled the sheets back up around them. "Go back to sleep then. I'll join you this time."

"…We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Alright."

Soon, the Lemurian had succumbed to the lulling whispers of dreamland, and had drifted off. Felix laid awake for a bit, listening to the waves gently rocking the ship. He studied the face of his love once again and smiled.

In that form, in Piers, he knew how the evasive force of water could co-exist with both its sides. Closing his eyes, he tucked the sheets closer to their bodies.

"Beautiful and full of life… yet mysterious and deadly."

* * *

As usual, reviewers are highly appreciated and I will treasure your words forever and ever. You know the rule, even if it's a one-shot, you really should consider pressing the blue button. I'm out for now!


End file.
